


The Assassin's Salvation

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - No Gods, Depression, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Mafia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nicercy - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape, Percy is in a baaad place, Self-Harm, Shounen-ai, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, mafia-killer!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Sally are under witness protection, because Sally's husband Gabe had been involved with the mafia and now Percy and Sally are supposed to help the FBI in their seemingly endless fight against the di Angelo family.<br/>After Percy's mother is killed by an assassin, he's shipped away with a new set of FBI agents. Hades is not pleased that one of the witnesses is still alive, so he sends his best man out - his son Nico. The problem is that Nico just can't do it, even though Percy wants it.<br/>After everything Percy has been through, all he wants is to die. They make a deal. Percy gives Nico half a year to convince him that life is worth living, or Nico will finish his assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assassin's Salvation

Title: The Assassin's Salvation – Retirement of a Mafia Heir

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, h/c, character death, past child abuse, past rape, alcohol abuse, suicidal tendencies, depression, self-harm, past prostitution, basically dark!Percy

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings : Frank/Hazel/Leo, Hades/Persephone, Thanatos/Bianca, Chris/Clarisse, Gabe/Sally (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Sally Jackson, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Bianca di Angelo, Thanatos, Tartarus, Persephone, Hades

Summary: Nico is send to kill a witness for his boss, his father, the head of the local mafia. He never expected the witness to be as beautiful as one Percy Jackson. Now he has to make a decision.

 

**The Assassin's Salvation**

_ Retirement of a Mafia Heir _

 

Percy's life had always sucked, for as long as he could remember. Until the mafia tried to kill him.

His dad never wanted him and left him and his mother alone. His mom had still been young and didn't know how to get herself and her son through. She got involved with the wrong people and ended up married to a low ranked member of the Italian mafia in New York; Gabe Ugliano. Gabe was a drunken, disgusting bastard. It seemed the Big Guy – Hades di Angelo, everybody knew who the head of the local family was – was as displeased by Gabe as Percy was. The thing was, Hades di Angelo took care of disappointing members of the family himself. What the mafioso hadn't known was that Sally and Percy had been in the apartment too when Hades had killed Gabe.

The FBI fussed over Percy and Sally.

Agent Rodriguez and Agent la Rue hid them in a safehouse. Protecting them. They were the key witnesses in the first lead they had on getting Hades di Angelo behind bars. Percy was nervous.

“This is the mafia, mom. I've seen enough movies to know that the FBI doesn't keep their witnesses safe and that the mafia gets away with everything”, hissed Percy while their protectors were setting the table with delivery food. “We're not safe here. We're safe no where.”

“Oh, Percy. Stop fussing, dear”, sighed Sally and kissed his head.

“The day your son stops fussing is the day di Angelo turns himself in”, snorted Clarisse sarcastically. “That boy is full of worry. Seriously.”

“I don't exactly think that's a bad thing”, murmured Chris softly, earning himself an elbow to the rib by his partner. “What? It's my honest opinion. If the boy would be full of himself, it'd be trouble.”

“Now, Agent la Rue, Agent Rodriguez, do you have set a date for the wedding yet?”, asked Sally, trying to change the topic while smiling. “I'm sure a spring wedding would be nice.”

“I'll go and shower”, muttered Percy and rolled his eyes.

He didn't care about the stupid romance of his stupid FBI babysitters. Showers were such a freaking relief. Heaving a sigh, he closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the hot water. But when he turned it off, all relief was gone again, because he heard shouting and shooting. His first instinct was panic, but he knew better than that. Freezing up would be his death. Scanning the room, he noticed the tiny cabinet under the sink. A human adult would never fit in there, maybe a very young child. Good thing Percy could bend his body like no one else he knew. Opening the door, he hid inside, folding his body to fit in. And then he closed his eyes and prayed. Someone entered the bathroom, heavy boots. After a while, he left again. Percy stayed inside the cabinet for at least two hours. Or more. He didn't know, but he knew that his heart was racing.

 

/break\

 

Hades di Angelo was furious. The members of his familia were normally trustworthy, but Gabriel Ugliano, some cousin thrice removed of Hades' uncle's nephew's wife, had broken one of Hades' few rules. They were the mafia, they didn't have many morals to cling to. Drugs, money laundry, weapon deals, prostitution. It was all fair game. But not children. They didn't sell children into prostitution, because even if they were criminals, Hades did not wish to be associated with the lowest scum that crawled on god's green Earth. Pedophiles. So when one of his customers had asked for the 'pretty boy with the green eyes', he had investigated. Just to discover that Ugliano, that disgusting pig, was earning a little extra cash by whoring his sixteen-years-old stepson out to the customers of one of _Hades'_ strip clubs. It was too bad that the boy now had to die, since he had seen how Hades had taken Gabe's life, but it seemed the boy had quite bad luck anyway.

Right now Hades was furious out of completely different reasons however.

He had send his best hitman, his bastard uncle Tartarus who was around his own age. Tartarus was... thorough. He killed everyone in his way. The two FBI agents and the woman. But not the boy.

“There was no boy!”, growled Tartarus irritated.

“Of course there was a fucking boy!”, spat Hades furiously.

“Darling, your blood pressure, calm down”, sighed Persephone next to him annoyed.

“Father is right though, there must have been a boy”, agreed Hades' daughter Bianca.

They had a family meeting. He liked to clear those matters in private, with the inner circle. His wife Persephone, his best hitman Tartarus, his only son Nico and his daughter Bianca, as well as Bianca's husband Thanatos. Bianca and Thanatos were holding hands under the table and probably wanted to be somewhere else entirely. Nico looked quite bored too. The boy wasn't very invested in the family business anyway and it bugged Hades immensely. He made a decision.

“Nico. You will track the boy down and kill him”, declared Hades. “And that's an order.”

Nico looked displeased. He could do the job, sure. He had done it dozens of times already. That didn't mean he liked it much. But the job was the job and his father was the boss.

 

/break\

 

“Come on, Percy. You have to eat.”

The blonde female FBI agent looked concerned. Percy glared at her. She heaved a sigh and turned toward her partner. Another blonde. Great. The last one at least looked tough. And she still got herself, her partner and Percy's mother killed. But with two blondes? How was he supposed to live though this long? The mafia had tracked them down before in a supposedly safe house, they would do it again. But Percy was beyond caring by now. He had lived through hell and all of that just for his mother. Now his mother was gone. The only Percy he had ever loved.

“Annabeth, leave him alone”, sighed the male agent.

“We're supposed to protect him. Not very effective if he starves himself to death, Jason.”

“Fuck off. Both of you”, muttered Percy and stood. “I'll go to bed. I'm tired.”

He hated this shit. What good would it be to tell the truth now anyway? He didn't care. Curling together on the bed, he soon drifted into a fitful sleep. If he was lucky, he'd be killed in his sleep.

 

/break\

 

Nico tasered the two blondes and they went down with a thud. Those agents got easier every time. Nico wasn't one to kill if not necessary. He only took out his target. He glances for a last time at AGENT CHASE and AGENT GRACE before heading for the bedroom. Pitiful, those agents. His weapon was drawn when he entered the bedroom, but it nearly dropped out of his hand when he saw the beauty sleeping on the bed. He had never seen anyone more enchanting. Like an angel, send from the heavens. Never before had Nico seen such a beauty.

“Percy...”, whispered Nico softly and gulped.

He had seen the boy before. When his father had taken him to a meeting in one of the strip clubs. Come to think of it, it had been the one owned by that bastard Ugliano. Nico had been what? Thirteen? And Percy three years younger or so. But he had been utterly adorable. With those large, sea-green eyes. So cute. Percy had been crying, because some 'bad man' had hurt him. Nico had hugged the boy and promised him he'd hurt the man back. It had been the only time Nico had killed someone Hades hadn't ordered him to. But somehow, he had felt the urge to protect that innocent, sad little boy. He still felt it, when he looked at the teen now.

“Percy? Percy, wake up. We need to talk”, said Nico and shook the boy.

Percy bolted up, his eyes wide and fearful. At least until he recognized Nico. And he did recognize the other. It was hard to forget a face like Nico's, even if it wouldn't be holding the same meaning as it did to Percy. After all, Nico had been the only person in Percy's life, aside from his mother, who had ever cared that he was hurt. Everyone shrugged him off, didn't care, made fun of him for crying, or... hurt him more for complaining. But Nico had hugged him and told him that everything would be alright. Nico had been the only one who had ever made him feel safe.

“N—Nico...”, whispered Percy hoarsely and threw himself at Nico.

The Italian was relieved that Percy seemed to recognize him. Smiling a little, he laid his arms around Percy to pull him into a tight hug, rocking him a little while the teen cried.

“Everything will be alright, Percy”, promised Nico softly, brushing his lips against Percy's head.

“H—How? My mother is dead”, whispered Percy back. “And they want me dead too.”

“I know. That's why I'm here”, admitted Nico slowly.

“W—What?”, asked Percy and pushed himself off Nico, only now noticing the gun that was laying on the bed right next to them, suddenly feeling oddly numb. “Y... You... Okay.”

“What?”, asked Nico confused and stared at the blank expression on Percy's face.

“My life is _shit_. The only thing I ever had to live for was my mother. And now she's gone, because of that piece of crap that turned _me_ into a whore. My life is one big fucking nightmare”, said Percy bitterly, hanging his head. “Just get it over with and kill me, that way I'll be with my mom again.”

“I won't kill you. I will _never_ harm you. I promised you once before that I will make it right again and I promise you again”, whispered Nico softly, cupping Percy's cheek. “If you don't want to live for yourself anymore, then live for me. Please. I care about you, Percy. I can't kill you.”

“Why...?”, asked Percy desperately.

“Because I believe in love at first sight and I fell in love with you the first time I saw you six years ago. I knew something was missing in my life, I've never been happy and now that I see you again, I know that it's you. Give me the chance to safe you”, begged Nico softly.

“I'm broken. I'm damaged goods. Why would you want me?”, laughed Percy humorlessly.

“Because I wanted to protect you since I first saw you”, whispered Nico, one hand tenderly against Percy's cheek. “Please, at least give me a chance. Six months. Give me six months. If you still feel like your life is not worth living by then, I promise I will... I will do whatever you ask me to.”

“Even if I'd ask you to end my miserable, shitty existence?”, questioned Percy in disbelief.

The only thing that had always kept him from taking his own life had been his mother. And fear. He was too afraid to do it himself. Would the killer in front of him truly do that, even though he supposedly was in love with Percy, how he had just claimed?

“If that would be the _only_ thing that would make you happy, then yes”, nodded Nico.

“Six months. Not a single day later”, whispered Percy, unsure why he even said that.

If he'd run outside now, Hades would send another hitman to kill him. But then Nico would in trouble for not finishing the job and even though Percy didn't believe that he was even capable of feeling something like love anymore, Percy still cared because Nico had cared.

 

/break\

 

Hazel Levesque was living the perfect life. The best thing that had ever happened to her was being the illegitimate bastard of Hades and not his full-blood child. Because Persephone had demanded to be rid of her once she hit eighteen, kick her out of the house. Hades did so, but not without a _large_ amount of money to make sure his baby girl was safe. She took her boyfriend Frank and moved to New Orleans, the home of her biological mother who had died during her birth.

The family was forbidden from contacting her, by now none of them aside from Nico even knew where she was anymore. Nico had been the only one to break the promise Persephone had forced out of them all. Because he cared more about his baby sister than about etiquette or rules.

Hazel and Frank had opened up a restaurant together and hired a waiter for help. One waiter who changed their life. A cute Latino with elfish features and a mischievous smile. They shared a bed by now. They shared a life. Leo had made their life so much richer.

“Mh... I love you, my pretty little imp”, murmured Hazel, her lips tracing Leo's shoulder-blades.

Leo just grunted where he was planted against Frank's chest. Frank chuckled amused, caressing their lover's curls. After the last night, the Latino really was beyond talking.

“I think this time we broke him”, commented Frank with a smirk.

“Is still fine, is just tired...”, mumbled Leo.

“Oh now, is it?”, chuckled Hazel, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Is it tired, the cute imp?”

“Dun make fun...”, yawned Leo, rolling over a little.

“Let him rest”, said Frank with pity in his voice, pulling Leo up for a kiss.

Before Hazel even had the chance to continue teasing their adorable lover, the doorbell rang. Heaving a sigh, she pulled the blanket from under Leo to wrap it around her body like a dress. Opening the door, she was ready to chide whoever was out there. But she froze when she saw her half-brother Nico, for the first time in two years. She yelped and hugged him.

“Oh my gosh, Nico! I missed you _so much_!”, exclaimed Hazel and hugged him tighter, before gasping. “Oh god. What are you _doing_ here? You'll be in so much trouble.”

“I already am”, replied Nico softly, pushing her off some. “That's Percy. My latest target. We need shelter. I... disobeyed. Broke the rules. It already got us new identities, but I just...”

“You want to stay here. You know that dad is not allowed to contact me or come close to me”, chuckled Hazel with a sad smile, turning toward Percy. “Hi. My name is Hazel. Come in.”

Percy nodded shortly and followed her inside the house.

 

/break\

 

Time passed fast, at least for Percy. It took him two months to even _talk_ to Frank, Hazel and Leo. But once he did, he noticed that they were actually pretty nice. Frank and Hazel were great cooks, but he had noticed that even before he started talking to them. Hazel was very warm and loving and she somehow reminded him of his mother, which was comforting and depressing at the same time.

Even though he was exchanging pleasantries with them, he didn't particularly share any deep thoughts with them. He didn't know what Nico had told them about him, not that he really cared what others thought about him. He was a used, abused whore.

But he liked the place. It was an old house, it had charisma. He especially liked the roof. From his room, he could climb on top of it and look over a large part of the French quarter. Clutching his bottle a little tighter, he took a large sip of it. His fingers traced the shards of glass next to him. He had already empties two bottles, one of which was now broken. He took a shard, clutching it tightly.

“Oh you fucking don't.”

Percy jumped slightly and turned wide-eyed toward the angry Latino. Leo climbed up to him and pushed the broken glass away from Percy, glaring angered at the boy and taking the bottle from him. Percy glared and tried to get it back. Leo hit him square in the face.

“No. I'm done with this shit”, growled Leo irritated. “Who do you think picked you up for the last two months whenever you drunk your ass off on our rooftop and bandaged you up!”

“I... thought Nico”, admitted Percy surprised.

“Nico doesn't know that you do that shit. You're like a fucking angel or saint in his eyes”, snorted Leo annoyed. “He _loves_ you. He worships you. He left his family and his whole life behind, just to safe you and you're not even fucking trying! You just drink and cut and mope!”

“Because my life is worth shit! It's not my fault he's a fucking moron!”, growled Percy defensively.

Leo slapped him again. He glared at the Latino. The Latino glared back.

“You should consider yourself lucky that you found someone who loves you so deeply”, whispered Leo and shook his head. “You don't even try to see the good you have in your life.”

“My mom got shot while I was in the freaking shower. My dad is fuck knows where. My stepfather pimped me out for the first time when I was ten”, spat Percy. “I don't see what's fucking good.”

“Your stepfather is dead, for example. You're not a whore anymore. You have a whole new identity. A chance at a new life. A guy who adores you. Why don't you at least _try_?”, asked Leo.

He stared at Percy for a few moments in disappointment and shook his head. He gathered the broken glass and took the bottle before leaving. Percy stared after him. Was this it? That second chance? A place where no one knew him as a whore? He knew Nico cared. He just didn't understand why. Percy heaved a sigh and rubbed his forehead. His mother had always dreamed of this, a new start at a new place. For Percy to find someone who loved him and cared for him.

 

/break\

 

It was a week later that Percy was laying awake on his bed, holding onto a shard of glass with one hand. Said hand was shaking. He _really_ wanted to. He _needed_ to. He had just woken up from a nightmare about all those horrible nights with those horrible men.

“Percy? Are you awake?”, asked Nico softly and knocked.

Percy stared wide-eyed and hastily hid the shard under his pillow. “Y—Yes.”

Nico entered, smiling that charming smile of his. He was hiding something behind his back. Percy frowned suspiciously. Normally, surprises never were good. Nico walked over to him and sat down next to him. Percy stiffened. He always did when he was too close to another man.

“I have a present for you”, said Nico and handed him a blue-wrapped present. “Go on. Open it.”

It was sweet, that Nico actually  _knew_ that blue was his favorite color. Nico was the only person Percy actually talked about. About important things, honest things. Not just the weather. And Nico listened. He slowly took the package and unwrapped it. He gasped surprised and stared.

“I saw it online the other day and I had to buy it for you”, explained Nico embarrassed.

Percy stared at the stuffed toy. Flounder, from Disney's  _The Little Mermaid_ . He had once told Nico how that used to be his favorite movie as a kid and how he had always wanted a friend like Flouder. He clutched the toy to his chest and leaned over to also hug Nico close.

“Thank you”, whispered Percy, barely audible. “No one ever just... gave me something...”

“I would have bought you presents earlier, but I thought you may... take them the wrong way”, said Nico, hugging Percy back. “I love you, Percy. And I'm glad that you're here with me. I'm glad you try. You're actually being nice to Hazel and Frank and Leo. And you haven't asked me to... well...”

Percy winced guiltily. Nico thought he was trying just because he was being nice...? Why would such a good guy love someone as damaged as him?

“Thank you, Nico”, murmured Percy and kissed his cheek.

 

/break\

 

Percy had thrown the glass shard away. Not that it helped much. Not even a week later, he found himself holding another bottle of wine from the wine cellar of the restaurant. He was sitting on the roof again. But just as he wanted to open it, he saw Nico down in the garden. The Italian looked up at him and smiled, waving at Percy. He worked so hard. The restaurant grew most the vegetables they used themselves. Percy bit his lips. If not for himself, then for Nico...?

Five minutes later and he stood in front of the master bedroom, knocking. He knew Frank and Hazel were in the kitchen, preparing everything for today's work day. Leo was allowed to sleep in. The Latino opened the door drowsily when Percy knocked. He stared confused.

“You want me to drink _with you_ now?”, snorted the Latino unimpressed.

“No. I want you to take it. And to... to... put a lock on the wine cellar”, whispered Percy softly. “I... I want to try. Not for myself. Or for Nico. But for my... mom... She'd be... heartbroken.”

“Okay”, nodded Leo and smiled a little.

He took the bottle from Percy and put it aside for now. Percy ran his hands through his hair.

“I... just... don't know how to be better...”, admitted Percy upset.

“Well, how about we first try to find you something you like?”, suggested Leo. “And get you occupied. If you're occupied, you can't... cut. Or drink. We gotta get you out some too. Make you feel better about yourself and stuff. And maybe... you could at least try... Nico. He _really_ likes you.”

“Why do you sound so... sure? Like you know what to do?”, asked Percy confused.

“I'll take you with me to the next AA meeting?”, suggested Leo softly. “You're not the only one whose life sucked, you know? I accidentally killed my mother in a fire when I was little and played with fire. Been to a lot of horrible foster homes after that. I cut and drank too, to numb the pain and shit. I know dark places too, okay? And then Frank and Hazel picked me up and put me back together. Gave me a job, a place to stay. And love. They love me. And that's the important thing.”

Percy nodded slowly, feeling a little relieved.

 

/break\

 

In the course of the month, Leo started to take Percy to AA meetings every Tuesday and Thursday. Percy also started to work as a waiter in the restaurant, which was keeping him on his feet and away from the bed where he would just lay and think dark thoughts. Frank and Hazel were a little confused that Leo put a lock onto the wine cellar, but Leo  _lied_ for Percy and said it was for himself, because meeting Percy had taken him back to when he had been in a dark place himself. Win-win situation. Percy didn't get into trouble and Leo got some extra tender cuddles and special attention from Frank and Hazel. After about two more weeks did Leo finally find something that Percy actually liked. Baking. So they started up a whole new dessert menu with different cakes, muffins and brownies. For the first time since Percy had moved in with them, Leo saw Percy smile.

 

/break\

 

Percy adjusted to his new life. He loved baking and he loved the way the customers complimented the new desserts. He even got along better with Frank and Hazel by now. And Leo took him to the AA meetings, most of the times once a week by now. Percy also spend a lot of his time with Nico. The Italian made him laugh and feel happy, something he hadn't felt in years.

It had been four and a half months now that he had moved in with the threesome. And he generally was at a good place. Just not today. Today was his mom's birthday. He was sobbing as he laid curled together on his bed, razor in one shaking hand, other arm bleeding.

“Percy? Are you asleep? You know, you were supposed to be in the restaurant half an hour ago. It's fine if you overslept. Or are you sick, Percy? Are you feeling unwell? Percy? I'll come in now.”

“N—No!”, sobbed Percy, staring wide-eyed and fearfully at the slowly opening door.

But it was already too late. Nico was inside and he saw the bloody mess Percy had made. He turned around and left again. Of course he would. Of course he would hate Percy and walk away once he saw what a mess he truly was. Percy closed his eyes tightly. Now he had really lost the last person on this planet who loved him. He opened his eyes wide in realization. For the first time, he actually  _believed_ that. Believed that Nico really loved him. So far, he had only thought that Nico was crazy.

“Oh, Percy, what have you done?”, whispered Nico when he returned to the bedroom, first aid kit in his hand. “Sit up. Let me take a look. We need to patch that up before you lose too much blood.”

“A—Aren't you... disgusted...?”, asked Percy softly, concerned.

“Percy”, chuckled Nico darkly. “Did you really believe that Leo carried you off the roof on his own all these times? I've always known. I just... thought it would be better if you didn't know of my part in it. I'm aware that you think I'm insane for falling in love with you at first sight. Or at all. I thought it may make you uncomfortable and I guessed, since Leo could relate to your... situation better than I could, that getting him to help you would be a better idea.”

“So you knew...? This whole time...? What a mess I am?”, asked Percy.

Nico wrapped Percy's arm slowly while nodding. “Yes. But that doesn't change that I love you.”

“Still...?”, asked Percy confused and stunned.

Nico looked up and stared at him with those dark, honest eyes. “Always.”

Silence befell them for a little while before Percy dared to speak again. “Today's her birthday...”

“Let's do something nice then. For her”, suggested Nico with a soft smile.

Percy agreed and they went out together, just walking the streets of New Orleans together. Percy considered it their first date, even though logic told him he was crazy for doing so.

 

/break\

 

Six months were over. It was the exact day. Nico felt heavy-hearted. He knew that Percy was smiling and laughing and baking, but he also knew that Percy still had regular relapses and woke up screaming from his nightmares. Polishing his gun, as he did every day, he loaded it. For the first time in six months. Percy was still at a bad place and even though he sometimes spend his free time with Nico – when he wasn't hanging out with Leo – Nico didn't have the feeling much had changed. He went to look for Percy and found him sitting on the roof top.

“The six months are up”, stated Nico as he sat down next to Percy.

His heart was racing and he feared it. He feared the request that would follow. He had done his job often now, but he had never been so afraid to kill someone. But he would stay true to his word. There was this thing about Percy though, the thing he loved. Percy did the unexpected.

“I love you”, whispered Percy and leaned over to kiss Nico on the lips. “Let's get our own place.”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
